


International Women's Day

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pegging, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Cassidy can't help but want to try something new with Tulip.





	International Women's Day

He lowers his head and takes a deep steadying breath, he shifts his weight trying to make himself as comfortable as he possibly can when he’s on his hands and knees, not the most uncomfortable position Cassidy’s been in, but not his favorite. He shivers when he feels Tulip’s nails lightly scratching from the back of his neck down between his shoulders and towards his lower back. 

“Fuck,” he mutters body jerking in response when she delivers a sharp smack to his ass with the palm of her hand before rubbing the area, the skin now a shade of pink.

She leans down, her bare skin pressed against the length of his back and he feels her warm breath against his skin, she presses a light kiss against the back of his neck before moving on to trace the tip of her tongue along the shell of his ear. He can’t help but groan feeling her body, even the feeling of the lubed up dildo that’s pressing against his ass is pleasant. 

She bites and sucks against his earlobe making him moan again, he curls his fingers against the comforter, and his cock hangs uncomfortably hard and heavy between his spread legs.

“Happy International Women’s Day.” 

He can almost feel her smiling, she strokes her hand along his side feeling the shape of his ribs under his tattooed skin, by now she’s learned every tattoo he has on his body. 

“We should do this more often.” She tells him, he groans not sure if he can really find the ability to tell her he agrees with her.

He closes his eyes, breath hitching in his throat when he feels the head of the silicon cock press into his entrance stretching and filling him. He’s grateful that she knows to go slow, he wishes he could see her, but he’ll settle for feeling her hands gripping his hips and her red painted nails biting into his skin. She curses and moans as she sinks deeper into him until the dildo is nearly to the base, she stills and allows him to adjust to the sensation of being filled like this.

It’s been awhile since he’s really bottomed for anybody. He feels a comfort when she’s kissing across his shoulder blades again, she places her right hand on his stomach and begins scratching against his skin. He pushes back against her and begs for her to fuck him.

She pulls back then pushes back in, she builds up a slow testing motion of thrusting her hips. She moves her hands back to grip him, her own gaze fixated on watching what she’s doing to him, and the way he thrust back against her responding positively to each thrust of her hips.

“Fuck, faster.” 

She reaches up petting her fingers through his hair, curls her fingers in the thick dark curls and pulls hard, he moans, and she thrust into him hard causing him to scream for her. She can’t help but smirk at the sound, the look on his face and the way he keeps pressing back against her begging her for more. She leans down pressing her lips against the side of his neck, she licks and bites and against the skin sucking until she leaves a mark. She focuses on the way her name sounds when he moans it, how thick his accent is, his words mumbled gibberish worshiping her and begging for her. 

Tulip pulls out of him, he groans at the sudden loss of contact. She pushes him onto his back and moves to settle between his spread legs, he reaches up placing a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her down kissing her hard. A moment later she’s pressing the dildo back inside his ass, her pace resuming its previous roughness as she fucks him. He moans, tongue pressing into her mouth as his blunt nails scratch against her neck and he’s thrusting back against her as if desperate to bring himself close to release. 

Cassidy breaks from the kiss moaning and cursing when she wraps her fingers around his hardened cock giving him a firm squeeze, his hips jerk and he thrust into her fist. She gives slow long strokes, fingers teasing the tip of his cock and he stares up at her like she’s the greatest thing he’s ever seen in his life, she’s never sure how to feel about that. She kisses him again just to keep from lingering on the thought. He touches her everywhere that he can, he always takes this time to explore her and memorize her. 

She continues to stroke his cock bringing him closer to release, she breaks from the kiss. Both of them are breathing hard, she rest her forehead against his almost fascinated by him and aroused when she sees his fangs elongating. She places her free hand against his cheek, fingers caressing his skin enjoying the scratch of stubble against the pads of her fingers, she almost wants to touch his fangs, but knows how he feels about that. 

He wraps his legs around her waist suddenly pulling her in deep, her thrusts keep their same rough pace. He throws his head back against the bed, moaning loud enough that his voice echoes off the walls of the bedroom that they’re sharing. His body trembles and tenses when he comes, eyes closed tightly and teeth bared, she can’t help but curse under her breath watching him, feeling him. His legs drop back down to the bed and his body relaxes, a lazy smile forms on his face as he opens his eyes and looks up at her. She presses a kiss against his forehead before she slowly pulls out of him. He watches her as she removes the strap-on harness and tosses it to the foot of the bed, he wraps an arm around her and pulls her down against his side. 

She leans up pressing a kiss against his jaw, she shivers when she feels his hand slide down between her thighs. She nuzzles against his neck moaning softly when he begins teasing her, his index and middle finger sliding between her folds and teasing her clit. Her legs part and she sighs when she feels his fingers press inside of her, she’s more than okay with it when he gently pushes her onto her back. In a moment he’s down between her legs, she hooks them over his shoulders. She watches as he presses kisses against her hips, his fingers still slowly thrusting inside her tight wet heat. 

“Dammit Cass” She moans, eyes closing when he begins teasingly licking her clit. His tongue working in small teasing strokes before he begins gently sucking against her. 

She reaches down burying her fingers in his hair keeping his face pressed between her legs as her heels dig against his back. He moans against her as his tongue and fingers continue to work her, bringing her closer to her own release. She curses when he curls his fingers inside her, she presses back against him needing more of him, almost wanting to be fucked by him but that can wait until later. 

Her own body tenses, thighs trembling as her own release comes over her. She comes moaning his name, she shivers feeling him continue to lick against her as she comes down. He pulls away from her after a moment, presses a kiss against her stomach before moving to settle at her side again. She finds herself curled up in his arms, head resting against his chest listening to his steady beating heart. He wraps an arm around her and kisses the top of her head. 

She knows they should shower, dress, and get on with more important things, but she can’t help but want to just enjoy this with him.


End file.
